Don't Call Me Little Brother!
by smutmachine
Summary: "I told you, nothing is little about me." He stared proudly. He crawled back between her legs. She nodded in agreement and kissed him. Her tongue flicked against his lip and he lined his cock up at her entrance. "Leo... It might be too big." She whispered, nervously. One Shot Smut Leo X corrin


"I'm just struggling with this feeling of increased irritation." Leo grumbled, drumming his fingers atop of his tome. "I still love Kamui, blood relation or not. I just feel so annoyed when she teases me now." He shook his head, "Not that I particularly liked her harassing me before I found out that we aren't blood related. I just want to throw her to the ground every time she makes fun of me." He explained.

"Ohhh... Leo," Camilla laughed. "Somethings cannot be learned from books." She ruffled his blonde hair and giggled as she walked out of the tent.

"Damn it Camilla!" He growled, "What does that even mean?!"

He balked and stared at the cover of his tome. He tried to ponder what she meant from that.

 **Later that day**

"Lord Leo!" Odin called from the tent, "The blood of the dragon seeks an audience with the darkest of princes!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Tell Kamui I'll be with her in a moment." He said casting aside the book he had been staring blankly at for hours.

He knocked on the wooden door of the tree house, "Kamui, you wanted to see me?"

"Come in little brother." She chimed. He rolled his eyes entering, not seeing her but hearing her voice. She must have been in her powder room.

"I hate when you call me that," He grumbled.

She opened the door of the bathroom, only wearing her armor bottoms that were really just black panties and a dark purple tank top. Tooth brush in her hand and some tooth paste still on her lip, that was trembling. "I...mean...I know that... we aren't blood related, but..."

He flushed at her lack of clothing. Feeling the familiar annoyance that he did any time she teased him. She currently wasn't harassing him, he couldn't pin point this feeling. He shook his head, "Not because of that," he quickly corrected, "Because I am damn near a foot taller than you. There is nothing little about me, sister."

Her sadness blurred off her face and she spat out her tooth paste and wiped her mouth, sitting the tooth brush on the sink. "Oh, I see." She stepped closer to him. He felt his neck heating, for reasons he couldn't fathom. She laid her small hand on his chest, his heart started beating erratically. She slid it down to his belly button, "Nothing is small?" She raised an eyebrow.

His face turned tomato red, "Gods Kamui!" He stepped back, "You are so irritating and inappropriate!" He shook his blonde head wildly. "You want to be seen as a sibling? Act like one!" He huffed.

She laughed, "You get fired up so easy Leo!" She sat on the bed and slapped her knee. "I can't help myself!"

He huffed, "What did you want, Kamui?!"

She stopped laughing but still grinned, "I need your tactics expertise for tomorrow's battle." She pulled up a table with a map and chess pieces. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Leo hesitated to sit, "Come, little brother. I won't bite."

He glared and sat down hard, "Stop calling me that," He growled. She smiled innocently at him. "It's really starting to piss me off." He warned. He walked her through the strategy for about an hour. When she leaned her face really close to his.

"Wha...What are you doing Kamui?" His body tensed and his face turned red.

She raised her hand up and ruffled his hair, "You still like when we match, huh?" Referring to his head band, "That so cute little brother."

He grabbed her wrist hard, "Woman! I told you to knock it off!" He growled and pinned her wrist to her side. "I swear to the gods you infuriate me like no other."

Kamui flushed and her nipple stiffened, "What if I don't stop?" She teased, "What will you do then, little brother?" She whispered.

Leo grunted and glared down at her. He felt his cock hardening and it clicked. Why he was so frustrated and how to make her stop all came to him at once. He groaned and gave into it. His lips crashed down on hers and she gasped in shock. He kissed her hard, punishing her with his kiss.

He pulled away still angry, "Don't act shocked! You provoked this!" He snapped. "Always so mischievous and lewd towards me!" He growled, "What did you think was going to happen, Kamui?"

She smiled at him and curled her finger under his chin that he immediately yanked away, "Do you not like when I'm mischievous and lewd, little brother?" She teased him and leaned forward giving a little lick to the exposed flesh of his neck.

Leo saw red with that. Anger at the little brother comment, lust from the kiss and her sultry little lick on his neck.

He grabbed her by the waist and spread her across his lap. She wasn't struggling. He swallowed hard. She wanted this. If she didn't she would go dragon on him. Yes, he was physically stronger while she was in human form, but she wouldn't let this happen if she didn't want it.

He yanked down her panties and she squealed with excitement. The white flesh of her bare ass was exposed to him. So perfect and smooth. "You will listen to me, Kamui!" He brought his hand up and with a crack it smacked down on her ass. He groaned at the soft feel of her flesh, and the way her skin pinkened too his slap.

"Oh little brother! Are you trying to tickle me?" Kamui looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, red cheeks, and purred.

He let out a groan. WHAP! WHAP! The sound of two slaps on her perfect white ass. She let out a moan on the second one.

He flipped her off his lap and onto the bed. Her back met the mattress and she bounced at the quick impact. She squirmed and tried to push her panties the full way down since they were at her knees. He pounced on top of her.

"Yes!" She moaned. His face flushed. He felt so dumb. This was what she had wanted. What he had wanted. What he needed. To dominate her smart ass. His lips crashed down on hers and she moaned. His lips parted hers and tongued her bottom lip.

Her fingers tangled into his blonde locks and held his lips to hers. She let out moans into his mouth. This spurred him on. The sounds of her moans were maddening.

"Yes, don't stop!" She moaned to his lips.

"Don't stop what?" He growled, yanking her tank top down, baring her coral nipples that begged to be sucked. They looked so tight and liked they ached for his mouth.

"Little brother..." She purred.

"You will pay for that, Kamui." He vowed. He kissed her down her neck. He sucked and bit leaving red marks, knowing there would be bruises later. Everyone would see his marks, and for some reason that aroused the fuck out of him. They would know she was his. He owned her. Her smart ass belonged to him.

He sucked her nipple between his lips and her head thrashed. "Oh, Gods! Leo! Leo!" She screamed his name. He tweaked her other nipples between his fingers, while his tongue laved at the one it had claimed. No longer was she saying little brother. She was screaming his name with intensity, begging him for more.

His lips continued down her waist. He quickly tore the panties from her body and she gasped, "Yes! You're so strong." She seemed entranced, "This is what I wanted."

He smiled slyly, "I think you needed this Kamui." He groaned looking down at her lush pussy, that was soaked for him. "As bad as I fucking needed it." He leaned forward and pressed kisses to her inner thighs. She trembled and whimpered. "Please..."

He smiled and then flicked his tongue between her folds. She screamed and her legs kicked out wildly. He lapped more and more at her sweet nectar. Savoring each scream and call of his name, he licked and licked.

"OH GOD! SO CLOSE!" She screamed, on the verge, "little brother." She whined. He pulled his head away.

"NO!" She cried, "I'm sorry! It's habitual." He raised up and saw that she was holding her hands in a begging stance. "Please Leo! Please make me come."

"We will just have to make you forget that damned habit." He growled, getting up from the bed. She whined and reached towards him.

"NO! NO! Please don't leave!" Kamui cried. Still trying to grasp him.

"Kamui," He whispered with a smile, "I wasn't going anywhere." He pulled his pants and underwear down revealing a huge cock. It was at least nine inches. Her jawed dropped.

"I told you, nothing is little about me." He stared proudly. He crawled back between her legs. She nodded in agreement and kissed him.

Her tongue flicked against his lip and he lined his cock up at her entrance.

"Leo... It might be too big." She whispered, nervously.

"Nonsense Kamui." He started to push into her, "Remember I'm your little brother." He groaned in pleasure.

"Not...little..." She gasped, feeling it breach her entrance.

Her face contorted into a mask of pain, "Leo... It hurts..."

He seemed surprised by that looking down at her, "I don't know why. I made you wet like all of my books said to." He strained not to surge forward, he knew she was in pain. He felt nothing but intense pleasure physically.

"I've never done this before..." She admitted, looking up at him, red eyes watering.

"Then why?" He groaned. All of her lewd talks, enjoying the spanking, spurring him on. He figured she had to be experienced. "Kamui, I don't know how to make it not hurt. I've never done this before either." He admitted.

"Just keep kissing me." She replied. His lips met hers and kissed her with ferocity. It was every ounce of will in him to not pump his hips. Each time he licked her tongue he felt her pussy walls tighten on his cock. He started kissing down her neck and took her nipple into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue.

She moaned, she started moving her hips. He groaned with pleasure, "Kamui... you feel so... fucking good." His arms strained to hold his weight off her. As she continued to work herself on his shaft, wetting it slowly, inch by inch with her pussy he kissed her in every place she could. He praised her, "Kamui, you are so perfect..." He groaned. She leaned and pressed her lips to his.

After her sweet kiss, she whispered into his ear, "Fuck me, Leo." He shuddered. He did a testing pump. She moaned with delight. He let lose, pounding into her little cunt. His hips thrusting like a piston. Her wetness felt so good but she had to come first.

He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it in time with his thrust and she lost it. She screamed, "OH GODS! LEO LEO LEO! FUCK! BABY!" Her wet cunt squeezed his cock, milking him for his seed.

"Kamui! I'm lost to you!" He screamed as cum flood her womb. He did a few more week pumps after emptying his seed and collapsed on top of her.

He laid in between her legs, his cock still inside her, panting, "Why not just tell me?" He groaned, "That you wanted this..."

She stroked his hair, "Be reasonable Leo." She whispered, but lovingly, "what would you had done if I had just asked you to fuck me?"

He nodded against her breast, "Probably… panicked."

"I knew you wanted it." She whispered, "The sexual tension between us was palpable." she yawned, "but you didn't know what it was."

He nodded. "I think I love you Kamui." He moaned against her breast.

"I think I love you too." She answered.

 **The next morning...**

The camp was having breakfast in the main hall. The royal's all sat at one long table.

"Can you pass the cream BIG brother?" Kamui said with a purr and winked at Leo. His face flushed red and handed her the cream.

"Finally figured out what was so damn irritating, huh Leo?" Camilla laughed.

"Thank gods!" Takumi said, "I couldn't handle watching their ridiculous game of cat and mouse anymore.


End file.
